words unspoken
by petalflakes
Summary: kenapa, rasanya sangat sulit memaksa lidah ini untuk berucap


**_Disclaimer : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama_**

.

.

 **Cerita sepenuhnya milik saya XD**

 **Didedikasikan untuk : Levi ( Ini bulan Desember! ), Hanji ( _Levi's best friend, and his future partner *cough* ),_ dan kalian ... para shipper Levihan! Selamat membaca!**

 _ **Note :**_ **Saya pemula dalam menulis oneshots. Harap dimaklumi ^^ kritik dan saran sangat diterima!**

* * *

 **words unspoken**

* * *

 _"Merepotkan."_

 _-sama sekali tidak-_

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku membencimu."_

 _-tidak, itu tidak benar-_

 _._

 _._

 _"Pulanglah."_

 _-tidak, tetaplah disini-_

.

.

 ** _Warning : Typo(s), ( mungkin ) OOC._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Well, enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

Ada ketukan keras di pintu.

Levi mendengus, dan dengan malas bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tadi, dia sempat tertidur dengan cukup nyenyak. Apalagi, ditemani suara hujan yang membuatnya semakin mengantuk.

Lalu, suara ketukan keras itu membangunkannya.

 _Orang gila mana yang mau datang saat hujan deras begini?_

Levi mengintip lewat lubang di pintu. Ditemukannya sosok berkacamata yang menggigil kedinginan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Sosok itu memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat, dan gemertak gigi yang menandakan bahwa dia butuh kehangatan.

 _Oh, tentu saja itu dia._

Levi membuka pintu, sosok itu memekik girang.

"AKHIRNYA!"

Levi berdecak, "Cepat masuk, bodoh!"

Sosok itu, wanita bernama Hanji Zoe, masuk dengan pakaian yang terus meneteskan air. Membasahi lantai apartemen Levi. Pria itu tanggap mengambilkan handuk untuk wanita itu, melemparkannya.

"Sebelum kau membuat apartemenku kacau."

"Makasih!"

"Hm."

Hanji mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk. Dia masih menggigil. Tentu saja, tentu saja mengeringkan kepala tidak berefek banyak.

Levi berdecak, bergegas mengambil pakaiannya. Kaus pendek juga celana longgar miliknya. "Pergi ke kamar mandi dan ganti pakaianmu. Kau membuatku muak."

"Baiklah!"

Levi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Merenung sebentar, memikirkan sebab yang mampu menjelaskan kenapa wanita ini datang ke apartemennya di saat hujan deras. Mengingat pakaiannya yang basah kuyup, sudah jelas dia tidak datang dengan taksi.

Levi kemudian bangkit berdiri, membuat dua cangkir teh panas yang mampu menghangatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Cuaca diluar memang dingin, Levi saja bisa merasakannya. Bagaimana dengan Hanji yang sudah terguyur oleh air hujan yang sebegitu dinginnya?

Aroma teh melati mengepul di ruangan itu. Levi menghela napas kecil sebelum meletakkan kedua teh itu di atas meja kayu. Bersamaan dengan Hanji yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaus putih yang pas untuknya -mengingat ukuran Levi yang kecil untuk seorang pria, tentu saja baju itu tidak kebesaran.

Hanji menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Kemudian mengambil secangkir teh dan menyeruputnya cepat-cepat.

"Panas!" Dia memekik.

"Tentu saja."

Wanita itu mengibaskan tangannya, menjulurkan lidahnya yang terbakar oleh panasnya teh yang baru saja Levi buat.

"Jadi, kau masuk ke gedung apartemen dengan pakaian basah kuyup seperti itu?"

Hanji mengangguk, meniup tehnya sebelum mencoba untuk meneguknya lagi. Teh itu sudah tidak terlalu panas.

"Lantai _lift_ jadi sedikit becek karena bajuku. Sekuriti di depan sempat marah, tapi aku berlari dengan cepat."

"O-oh, oke?" Levi menautkan alis. "Menarik. Lalu, yang membuatku bingung, kenapa kau bisa sebasah itu?"

Hanji menunjuk keluar jendela. Seolah mengatakan, _'kan, hujan turun sangat deras, Levi.'_

Levi berdecak. "Kalau sudah tahu hujan begini, kenapa tidak pakai taksi?"

"Aku kebetulan sedang jalan-jalan, sehabis dari perpustakaan mini di daerah dekat apartemenmu. Tapi, kau tahu, padahal tadi panas terik. Tiba-tiba hujan turun! Aku panik, lalu-"

"-lalu kau spontan berlari ke apartemenku, begitu?" potong Levi.

Hanji menyeringai lebar, "Benar sekali!"

"Merepotkan."

Hanji kembali meneguk teh miliknya. Tersenyum kecil.

"Lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Levi. Napasnya membuat uap udara yang mengepul. Kulit pria itu makin memucat, dan temperatur cuaca semakin menurun.

Yang ditanya mengangguk riang. Hal itu membuat rambutnya bergoyang, terlihat menggemaskan.

 _Tidak._ Levi menyangkal. Apa-apaan, dia tidak selembek itu. Dia tidak akan tenggelam pada sosok berisik itu hanya karena dia terlihat menggemaskan. Dia tidak akan memaku matanya pada sosok berantakan itu. Levi _tidak selembek itu._

"Pengangat ruangannya tidak menyala, ya?" Hanji kembali menggigil, membuat lamunan pria dua puluh lima tahun itu buyar. Dia kemudian bangkit berdiri, menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan. Kenapa pula suhu penghangat ruangan setinggi ini tidak mampu mengusir udara dingin?

"Jadi, kapan kau pulang?" Levi bertanya, begitu frontal. Tanpa basa-basi.

Hanji tersedak.

"Eh? Kau mengusirku, Levi?"

"Kau membuatku repot, Mata Empat."

Hanji menyeringai, membuat Levi berdecak.

"Aku akan pulang ketika hujan reda, atau lebih lama lagi."

"Kau bisa memesan taksi."

"Aku menikmati tinggal disini."

"Aku membencimu."

Hanji tertawa keras. Terlalu keras, terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Levi. Kenapa wanita ini tidak bisa lebih anggun sedikit? Bersikap layaknya wanita sesungguhnya, bukan wanita berisik yang bersikap layaknya pria.

 _Tapi, kenapa?_

Levi selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak, dan tidak akan pernah tenggelam dalam sosok penuh tawa itu. Levi selalu meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa dia dan Hanji, bagaimanapun juga, hanyalah teman yang saling meminjam bahu.

Tapi.

Levi diam-diam melukis senyum tipis di bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong. Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Meski bibirnya berucap kata-kata yang menyayat ( yang hanya akan ditanggapi tawa atau senyum polos Hanji ), meski matanya selalu menatap garang, tapi, sesungguhnya Levi ingin mata bersinar itu menatap manik miliknya.

Levi terbatuk.

 _Apa yang dia pikirkan?_

Dan, ketika akhirnya Hanji membalas tatapan itu, suara rintik hujan mereda. Membuat wanita itu bangkit berdiri dan melompat menatap keluar jendela.

"Hujan sudah reda, Levi!"

"Hm."

"Aku pulang, ya!"

"Pulanglah." Levi mendengus, "Tidak ada yang melarangmu."

Hanji menyeringai, yang lagi-lagi terlihat menyebalkan. "Hei, tapi sebenarnya kau ingin aku tinggal lebih lama, kan? Iya, kan?"

Levi mematung.

"Karena aku," Hanji menepuk dadanya, berbicara dengan bangga sekali. "Aku selalu bisa membaca pikiranmu, pria terdingin sedunia!"

Levi menelan ludah. "Kau bicara apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," dia tertawa. "Tapi, aku akan pulang sekarang. Tadi, kau mengusirku, kan?"

"Aku ti–" Levi mengatupkan mulut. _Bukan itu maksudku._

"Kau tahu apa? Pulanglah."

Hanji tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar sampai-sampai Levi khawatir mulutnya itu robek. "Dah, Pendek!"

Levi mengangkat alis, memperhatikan wanita itu berjalan keluar apartemen dengan langkah riang. Lalu, ketika punggung wanita itu perlahan menghilang dihapus jarak, mulut Levi merangkai sebuah kata.

"Kembalilah, Mata Empat."

.

.

* * *

 ** _Dan Levi selalu penasaran._**

 ** _Kenapa, kenapa manusia-manusia lain mampu merangkai kata sebegitu manisnya, mampu berbicara tanpa beban di lidah. Mampu berkata jujur dengan apa yang mereka rasakan._**

 ** _Sementara, dirinya terus menahannya._**

 ** _Kapan dia bisa bersikap seperti manusia-manusia lain itu pada Hanji?_**

 ** _Kapan? Kapan dia akan mengatakan hal-hal yang terus tersimpan dalam benaknya?_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 ** _[fin]_**

.

.

 ** _Ares_**


End file.
